The HalfBreed
by tempos84578
Summary: Rynn's life is perfection. Her mother is a proffesor at Stanford and her father, ex 80's icon/singer and owns The Hollow, the most exculsive club, not to mention she is a vampire with all the perks of being half. But on her 18th birthday, it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was right before my eighteenth birthday party when my dad told me. I knew that I was a vampire. 

I had always hated the light, but bright lights never aggravated my eyes, which is really the only thing light does to our kind. Light acts as a magnifying glass to our sensitive eyes and that was never fun. But even at that, I always had reflection and could take pictures extremely well, just ask the yearbook staff.

I knew my dad was different my vampire mother, that's how all of my special attributes came into play. But I just thought my dad was a human.

My dad, who I have known my whole life, was a werewolf. I guess it explained all of the business trips he took and all the other lame excuses why he came home late some nights. But I never expected this. 

"How?" I asked at my father who wouldn't return my piercing glare.

"Rynn, I am sorry I've kept this from you, but there are some other things you need to know," He said staring at his fingers.

"What? Am I one fourth goblin?" I asked feeling the lump rise in my throat.

But if I cried, I would've ruined my makeup. Despite what that stupid song says I can't and refuse to cry at my party.

"No. Not that. You… Rynn, this means you're a lycan too," he said finally looking up at me.

"Um, hello, I know I am. You're my father. But I don't change like _they _do," I said with malice, avoiding the word.

"Rynn, if you're born into it transformation rests on the full moon closest to your birthday," he said turning towards my door.

"But that's tomorrow!" I cried.

"You're going to come with me instead of going with your friends on the hunt. I'll let you finish getting dressed," he said leaving my room with sadness I hadn't taken to my heritage.

How could he just tell me all out of the blue, especially on my birthday! Isn't there a law somewhere that forbids bad things from harming your birthday? 

I looked mournfully at the clock on my wall, quarter-till. No time for tears, I had to be at The Hollow. So trying to shrug off what I just heard, I went to my balcony and let myself form into my familiar, a raven, and headed towards the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Awesome party Ryyn!" Lilly said, looking lively. I had to make a mental note to watch her and Cole who were looking at every one with large eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voiced purred, covering my ears.

"Gabe?" I asked. 

He uncovered my eyes and twirled me around to face him.

"How did you guess?" he asked kissing my forehead. 

I stood back to admire him, his teeth shone as the disco ball twirled slowly over our heads. He obviously didn't care his fangs were at full length.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said pushing my hair from my face.

"You too, but retract your fangs. They are sticking out," I said looking to see who would notice.

"Are we hunting later?" Cole asked draping his arm around Lily.

"Why would someone hunt at midnight?" asked Jodie coming over to wish me a happy birthday.

"He was kidding Jodie. No one hunts at this hour," I said, glaring at Cole.

"OMG! Is this the mysterious boyfriend? I thought he was a myth!" she said in mock whisper, pointing to Gabe.

"If I wasn't would I do this?" he asked kissing me.

As a reaction to his pleasant surprise, my fangs spurted out. I pulled them back and as he pulled away, I saw two gashes in his lip healing themselves.

As the song changed to a slower pace Gabe pulled me into his arms while everyone else coupled up. We swayed in time to the beat and he smiled at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to watch the length of their fangs," he teased as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thought you liked it," I teased coyly.

"Never said I heated it. Do you want your present now or later?" he asked eagerly.

"Later. I'm enjoying this to much," I murmured.

"If you look three inches below you, we're hovering," he said nodding down.

I looked down and sure enough we were floating. I lowered us back down to earth.

"Oops" I blushed.

The song ended and I was herded to my cake. I looked around the room and quickly blew out the candles wishing _"let me figure out how to be this and let my friends be understanding."_

"_Happy birthday! I am incredibly sorry I'm late," I head my best (mortal) friend call. Estelle, Elle for short._

_She hugged me apologetically as her skin glowed in the light. I didn't have known her all of my life, I would've thought she was a vampire since she is about as pale as all of the relatives on my mother's side._

"_You two ready for the hunt?" Zack asked, finally peeling himself from the shadows._

"_Of course! I should have dressed more appropriately though," Elle flirted. _

_I got distracted thanking everyone and getting them out so I could eat. By the time I accomplished this l ask I became aware Zack and Elle were standing alone in the corner, talking._

"_Thanks for coming Elle. It's bee fun but I have to close now," I smiled as Gabe, Lily, ad Cole stood eager for the hunt._

"_Why can't I hunt? You know how good I am," Elle protested. Then it hit me. They thought she was a vampire too, she was pale enough._

"_Come on Ryyn, she say she has never missed a target," Zack pleaded._

_I saw the lust in his eyes. He wanted to show off to her and when he figures out she is mortal, he will turn her into one of us._

"_I think she should go home," I said sternly._

"_Come on! We are wasting precious the precious night! What harm can one more do?" Gabe asked, kissing my neck._

"_We'll go ahead, you four catch up," Cole said leading Lily to the door and from the window I saw them take flight into the sky._

"_I'm going, like it or not," Elle declared as Zack laced his fingers on her hand. Zack took her out of their with lightening speed and I became furious._

"_Can't we have and extra vamp tag along this once. Zack likes her a lot. It's not like she's toothless or anything," Gabe said pulling away to look into my eyes._

"_She IS mortal and if Zack finds out I don't know what she will do," I said looking at my watch, 12:00 AM._

_Gabe lost the little color his face possessed and we started flying to the park, our preying grounds._

"_We won't let that happen," he whispered as we landed at the gates._

_Hey! tempos84578 here. Just reminding youto pressthe blue little button and review. This chapter was more of a filler so it's not the greatest. If you like this you should check out my other story "Oh How I Loathe Thee, Let Me Count the Ways". Review please, flames welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"_Elle! We need to talk," I shouted, lengthening my fangs. She might as well see through as she learned her. I warned her not to come._

"_Um, do you mind if I have a snack?" Gabe asked, spotting a man walking his dog._

_I looked at him rolling my eyes and gestured to the prey. He pounced and left the man under a tree, unconscious with the dog's leash tied around the trunk._

"_There she is. Over there with Zack," said Gabe flying over to them. _

_As I predicted, Elle screamed and ran into me as I flew over to her. She was crying on my shoulder as Lily and Cole came back with blood oozing down her chin._

"_What happened?" the couple asked as Zack came running up._

"_She isn't one of us. Please, just give us a minute alone," I begged, they left and I could hear Zack mumble something about not knowing._

"_Ow! What the hell was that?" Elle asked after she hit her head on my fangs, pushing them in my gums. _

_I let out a his of pain, baring my fangs even clearer than before. I spit some venom out of my mouth and she screamed._

"_Get away from me," she cried. _

_She started running away, but I ran faster, after all I was a vampire and not in heels._

"_Let go! Please! Don't kill me," Elle cried as I pinned her to the ground._

"_Let's just sit here for a moment and talk about this. Do you promise to stay and not run," I said as I sat beside her._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, trying to calm down._

"_Because, I was sworn to keep this part of my life secret," I admitted._

"_Does everyone die if they get in the sun? How can you stay in the sun, come out in pictures and have a reflection?" she asked._

"_Who do you think I am? Dracula?" I asked laughing._

"_I just thought-"_

"_Legends and myth," I giggled._

_She started laughing too and we started in peals of the absurdity of it. I saw Zack approaching us and as he came beside Elle, he sat by her side. She shifted uneasily and he looked incredibly guilty._

"_Elle… I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were one of us. You are so pale… you really should get out in the sun. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" he asked, pleading._

"_Why should you apologize? I invited myself," she said, blushing. _

"_No, how could you have known what we are?" he said shaking his head._

"_I think I'll leave you alone. Good night guys," I said as they continued their argument._

_I started walking and Gabe quickly joined my stride. He took my hand and kissed it softly, pulling me in the grass beside him._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked as I settled into his lap._

"_Perfection. I could stay here all night," I yawned._

"_You need rest, sleep," he whispered in my ears as my eyes flutter shut._

_I drifted off into sleep and when I stirred, the clock in my room read four-thirty. The door opened and I sat up, incoherent._

"_Hey baby, your up early," mom asked coming to leave a basket of clothes on my chair._

"_I'm home?" I asked confused._

"_Yeah," she laughed._

"_I guess I fell asleep and Gabe must have flown me home," I said getting out of bed and changing into pajamas._

"_So did your father tell you?" she asked brushing her auburn hair from violet eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm ecstatic," I replied sarcastically._

"_Well I hope you have fun tonight. I'm leaving for class. Morning," she said closing my door._

_I crawled into bed and she kissed my head, leaving me to restless slumber._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short chapter and mostly filler to what I have. It's already been written but that was three years ago and I'm trying to rewrite it all. Feel welcome to reveiw or flame.**

**tempos84578**


End file.
